a thousand years
by MapleColours
Summary: That time when I first saw your beautiful face. The very same time when I first saw your catching deep brown eyes. The same time when you first wrapped your right arm around my waist pulling me closer to you. Your left holding my left hand and kissed the back of it. That was the very first kiss you gave to me...Read more!
1. Chapter 1-5

**A THOUSAND YEARS CHAPTERS I-V**

**I: "Colors and Promises"**

**Lucy's POV**

That time when I first saw your beautiful face. The very same time when I first saw your catching deep brown eyes. The same time when you first wrapped your right arm around my waist pulling me closer to you. Your left holding my left hand and kissed the back of it. That was the very first kiss you gave to me and I won't deny the fact that you almost gave me a heart attack. The same time where you asked me to marry you. I looked straight into your eyes and all I saw was pure love and sincerity. I smiled and said 'yes'. I don't know why I accepted your proposal. Maybe because of woman's instincts that I felt I would be happy with you and would be loved by you? Or is it because of love at first sight? You made me blush. You made my heart beat fast. You made me feel like an angel flying and dancing in heaven. So I guess, maybe….no. I'm sure. It's love at first sight. True love….and it all happened the very first day we met.

The next day was the wedding and it didn't occur to me that we're going too fast. I didn't care. I was so happy. The wedding was held at an old castle's garden surrounded by full bloomed cherry blossoms and anemone. Fallen petals danced with the wind. Everything's so simple yet beautiful. I was walking slowly on the red carpet, wearing a light sky blue princess' dress, and she was there standing, waiting, and looking at me. She was wearing a black armor with scarlet cape, like the color of her hair, making her a beautiful dashing black knight. My knight and soon to be mine and, only mine. It feels like I was the princess of that castle and she's the knight that only belongs to me.

The time of making our vow came and instead of holding my hand, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Holding me tightly as if I was going to disappear. The closeness made me feel her heart pumping so hard so fast. Her face was so close to mine making me feels her sweet warm breath brushing my lips.

'_Heart beats fast'_

'_Colors and promises'_

I was listening to your vow. Carving every word you said into my heart. I thought about the time before the wedding starts. I won't deny the fact that I felt some doubts and fears…

'_How do be brave?'_

'_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?'_

'_But watching you stand alone'_

…But when I saw you standing there and waiting for me and looking at me with those loving eyes made all those doubts and disappear.

'_All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow'_

Her words made me cry. I was so happy I can't stop myself from crying. It made me struggle to say my vow, a vow same as yours. Promising that I will love you and always be with you. Protect you. Hug you. Smile at you. Kiss you. Promising my love, sincerity, and everything I have will always be yours and you will always be mine. After all those promises, we wore our ring and pulled each other closer for a hug.

'_One step closer'_

**II: "Mine"**

**Erza's POV**

It's already been two years when I got married and I'm already 19. I can't believe I got married at the age of 17! Oh well, I don't really care. I don't regret anything because I'll get to spend the rest of my life with my princess. This past two years of being together, we discovered many things about each other's likes and dislikes. Like how Lucy loves fashion and literature. She likes writing novels.

o o o

**Erza's POV**

It was morning and I was preparing our breakfast when I heard a thud coming from our bedroom. I went to our bedroom and saw Lucy on the floor with her hand rubbing her butt. "Ouch…" She looked at me with an embarrass face, "U-umm…G-Good morning" she greeted. "Good morning…" I greeted back, walking close to her and kissed her forehead "…what happened?"

"I fell on the bed…Haha"

"Sounds like you" I replied and lightly laughed answering me with a pout while getting up.

"Come on. Let's have some breakfast before heading to the guild."

**Lucy's POV**

After breakfast and everything, we went to the guild to take some mission. On the way, a group of fan girls and fan boys appeared in front of us and surrounded Erza pushing me away from my wife! They were "Kyaaaaaaa!~" this "Kyaaaaaaa!~" that! Some were asking for autographs while the others were offering some gifts. There were asking for a date! 'I'm the only one who's allowed to date her!' I screamed mentally. Instead of berserking because of the sudden outburst, I decided to just go sit on a nearby bench to wait for them to disappear. Before I turned around, a hand holds my right wrist. I turned my head to face the owner of that hand.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked.

"I-I was going to sit on that bench…" I pointed the nearby bench "…and wait for your fans to disappear."

"You don't have to -" but before Erza could finish what she's going to say, another "Kyaaaaaa!~" was heard from her annoying fans.

"Erza-sama, who's she?!" one of the girls asked.

"Are you dating her?! Please date me instead?!"

'What?! Who are you to ask that?!' I mentally screamed.

"No! Me, please!" another girl begged and another "Me!" and another "Me too!"

Ok, that's it! I've had enough! But before I would do something, like summoning Aquarius to wash them away, Erza stopped me. I looked at her and she was glaring at them angrily. Then, after a flash of light, hundred blades were summoned surrounding us. The summoned blades were pointing at her fans.

"Go away" she said angrily yet in a low voice.

Her fans immediately run away, saving their lives from Erza's blades. Sigh.

"Let's go?" she just said.

o o o

We took a simple request from a café around Magnolia, asking to help serve their customers. I thought it would be so simple, but, OH MY GAH! Another batch of Erza's fans appeared! They keep on taking orders just to see Erza but what pushed me to my limit of temper was when one of her fan girls suddenly kissed her! On both cheek! 'Oh gosh!' I thought to myself and just released a heavy sigh.

We went our way back to our house, and I'm still mad! I walked, stomping my feet, arms crossed below my chest, pouting.

"Lucy, are you okay?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh. May I ask why?" she asked again. I stopped to face her. Still pouting, I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I don't like it" I whispered.

"Eh? Don't like what?"

"I don't like it when someone's touching and kissing you" Burying my face even more on her shoulder trying to hide the blush on my face. "You're mine you know" then I heard her laughed. "Hey, that's not funny" I pouted.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so cute when you're jealous….Is that all?"

"No" then I kissed her on both cheek. "Disinfect" I said with a wink rewarding me a cute blush from my knight.

**III: "War"**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up feeling Erza was not beside me. "Erza?" I called, assuming that she's just in the bathroom but no one answered. "Erza" I called again but still no answer. I panicked. I run out of the bedroom to look for her but she's not around the house. I heard noises coming from outside. I went to the window and saw that the whole town was on fire. There were knights and mages fighting. There were knights and mages of Magnolia fighting against another group of knights and mages who were obviously came from another land. I changed my clothes and grabbed my keys before heading to guild, hoping Erza was there. I managed to reach the guild. I was in front of it, panting hard. My eyes widened. The right side of the guild was burning. I can see Mira and the others putting out the fire while some of our guild mates were helping the town's people. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and the others were fighting some enemies. Still standing in front of our burning guild, I heard someone called out my name. "Lucy!" the voice screamed. I turned around and the next thing I saw was a sharp javelin heading to my direction. I'm too stunned to move. It was too late to dodge. I shut my eyes close and prepared myself to feel the pain the javelin would give but it never came. The next thing I knew was Erza who wrapped her arms protectively around me. I froze when I saw the javelin hits Erza's back. As slowly and gently as I can, I removed the javelin from Erza's back.

"Safe" she said softly. "Glad you're okay" flashing her always gentle smile at me before losing her consciousness due to blood lose because of her wound from her back.

"Erza!"

o o o

**Erza's POV**

Magnolia's Kingdom was caught on a war and it's been a week since the incident and the kingdom demanded me to lead their knights on the day of war. Lucy heard about this and she didn't like it. She hates it.

"Lucy, please understand"

"No! I don't want understand!" tears were forming in her eyes and it hurts me to see her like this. She hugged me tightly. "Please, don't go" she pleaded even more.

"I will come back…" I assured her "….I will come back to you so please wait for me."

"No" you refused. Still not accepting what's going to happen. "What if something happens to you?...What if…..if…." tears now streaming down her face.

"If I won't go -" but before I could finish what I was going to say, she removed her arms around me.

"Okay" she just said. "Do as you want" she said as she turned around and walked away from me going to our room and locked herself inside. I just stood there, decided not to follow to let her calm down before talking to her again.

It's already late at night and Lucy's still locking herself inside our room. I knocked softly and called at her.

"Lucy. Lucy. Please come out already?" I pleaded but got no answer. "Please let's talk about it again" but still no answer. "Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, then, would you please come out and eat? Don't make yourself starve" and for the third time, I got no answer. I stayed silent for a while before talking again. "Tomorrow…" and before I could continue, she talked from behind the door that was keeping us apart.

"Please, Erza. Let's talk about this another time" she just said.

"But tomorrow…" I tried to protest.

"Please" and just by that word, I decided to shut up.

"O-okay…" I just replied softly, trying to hide the sadness inside me "…Good night then."

o o o

**Lucy's POV**

The next day came and I woke up late in the morning. I went out of our bedroom to look for Erza but what I've found was a letter on the table.

_Lucy,_

_The moment you're reading this, were already heading to the battlefield and I hope that it would end soon. I don't really want to leave but I have to and I'm sorry. Please understand. When I get back, I really hope that you're not going to punch me for still going…haha._

_Would you wait for me, please? I promise I will come back and make it up to you, so, please wait for me._

_Take care._

_Erza_

I froze. Wait… What?... Battlefield? No…. I quickly changed my clothes and rushed out from our house and headed to the guild as fast as I can.

"Mira!" I called out to her as I broke down into tears. "Mira…where's….Erza?" I asked between sobs.

"They already left, Lucy" she just replied with her always soft voice.

**IV: "She's Dead"**

'_I have died everyday waiting for you'_

'_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years'_

'_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

**Lucy's POV**

It's been one week since Erza left the town and I'm still here waiting for her return. Praying that nothing bad happened to her but it seems I was wrong.

o o o

I was walking on the park trying to forget my worries about my knight when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Lucy" and I turned around to see Mira. She smiled at me and came closer.

"Hi, Mira" I greeted. We just stood there for a moment as silence conquers our surroundings except for the wind blowing around us.

"Erza…" she said trying to hide the sadness on her tone "…the kingdom announced that she's dead."

I froze. Trembled. I felt like my whole world crumbled to pieces and I can feel my heart tightened painfully. I don't want to accept what I just heard. I refuse to understand. "No" and I can hear my voice was trembling as I grabbed her on the shoulder. "H-how can they do that?... D-did anyone saw her died?... No one saw her body!" I questioned but she remained silent. I don't want to believe it. 'She promised. Erza promised to come back.' After hearing nothing from her, I left Mira and run away with tears streaming down my face. I kept on running and running until I got tired and stopped. I don't know where I was. It seems like I was in the middle of the forest. I went to a tree and sat down under its shed as the sky began to rain. I curled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my knees and buried may face on it as I began to cry again. "Erza…"

Hours had passed and I was still there staring to nothing. I don't want to stand. I don't want to go home. I don't want to do anything. I just wanted to see Erza.

**V: "Again"**

2 Years Passed

'_For the past two years, I lost the reason to smile. I forgot how to laugh. The sparks that used to live in my eyes were now gone. My heart that used to beat feels like it wasn't beating at all. I feel like a living corpse.'_

o o o

"Natsu! Get down!" I shouted at him and commanded Aquarius to knock him out. "Gray! Now!" I shouted at him and he began to turn the water into an ice while our target bandit was drowned on it. Natsu went to me with a wide toothy smile on his face and lightly slapped me on the shoulder before showing me a thumb up. "Nice Lucy!"

"Thanks" and called out for Gray after tying the bandit.

"Hey, there's a hotel spa nearby. Let's go and relax before going back to the guild tomorrow" Grey suggested.

"Go on guys. I'll follow" I said.

"Why? Where are you going Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I'll just have some walk around town."

"Ok. See you later Luce" he just replied and called out for Happy and Grey.

I looked around the town and I could say that it was almost the same as Magnolia. The pavement, the stores, the park, the buildings, almost the same but if there is something that makes them different, this town doesn't have a Fairy Tail. As I continued to look around, the wind suddenly blows and I could swear that for a second, I saw a girl turned around the corner with scarlet hair. I didn't waste any more second and started to run hoping to reach the girl. Deep inside, I was really hoping that it was Erza. As I turned to the corner, all I saw were people walking around the street. There was no scarlet-haired girl. There was no Erza. 'Maybe I was just dreaming' I thought to myself and sighed. As I started to walk away, someone bumped at me from the back making me to almost fall to the ground. I turned around to face that person. I just stared on that person's face for a few seconds before releasing a depressed heavy sigh. 'Another dream again huh' I disappointedly thought to myself and slowly turned to walk away but then my feet automatically stopped after hearing the voice of that person.

"Lucy…." that person's voice called.

The voice was familiar. Very Familiar. I turned around to face her. She has deep brown eyes. She's so beautiful, like a goddess. She's a little bit taller than me and has a silky long scarlet hair. 'This isn't a dream right? This is real, right? Because if it was, I don't want to wake up anymore' I said to myself. We just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, as if we're the only person in the world. "Lucy" the voice called again, softer and gentler. 'She's real.' I jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly, too afraid to let her go again.

"Erza…." I said as she gently wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that for a moment before I showered her with soft kisses on her forehead, on her eyes, her nose, on her cheeks and on her lips. "You're alive. You aren't a dream right? You're real right?" as I cupped her face on my hands.

"Yes."

* * *

**AN: Well...to be continued...been so long...hope you liked it and please excuse me for my grammar. haha. i'm still working for it and for my story 'to the one who holds my heart', it's not the end yet. i just lost the inspiration to continue the story. ^.**


	2. Chapter 6-9

**A Thousand Years Chapters 6-9**

**VI: "A Dream or A Nightmare?"**

**Lucy's POV**

"Come. Let's go and see the others. They would be really happy to know that you're still alive Erza" I excitedly said as I gently tugged her hand but Erza just responded a small smile as she removed her hand from my hold.

"I can't" she said, her eyes looking directly to me.

"Why?"

"I can't be with the guild again, especially you. I can't go back. I don't want to go back" still looking at me with that expressionless face of hers.

"Wh-what do you mean you can't?!" my voice almost shouting as I grabbed her on the shoulder. She didn't answer; she just continued to look at me. I continued to hold her and didn't even realize that I was tightly gripping her shoulders.

"You promised…" almost whispering "…you promised to come back" I felt like I was a kid abandoned by her parents on her birthday. Erza's not the person who'll say she doesn't want to come back to her loved once.

"You should have forgotten about that promise, Lucy" I was surprised. I didn't expect her to say something like that. I was speechless. I don't know what to say.

'What? Is she telling me that it's better to forget about her?' This is not Erza. She won't say something like this. This is not my knight. What happened to her?

"It's getting late, you should go back now. The others might be worried about you" she just said.

"No! I won't go back 'till you come with me! I won't let go again! I won't let you leave me again!" I stubbornly said. I can't hold it anymore. My tears were now falling from my eyes. Is this a dream or a nightmare? Erza just sighed, "Stubborn as always" In a flash of light, she equipped into an armor. It looks like her flight armor but no. It looks better. It looks more powerful.

"Good bye, Lucy" she just said before she disappeared, faster than a blink of an eye. I just fell on my knees as she disappeared again.

**VII: "Want"**

**Erza' POV**

'_I want to go back. I really wanted to go back. I want to be with them. I want to be with Lucy again but I can't. I don't want them to get hurt or worse.'_

o o o

I was in front of a waterfall located in the deepest part of a forest. I re-equipped to my previous clothes before taking a deep breath. I didn't really expect to see Lucy on that town. 'I have wished to see her and it did came true but how I wished I just hadn't saw her instead. I even used my magic. What if my magic breaks again? I'm thankful it didn't or else she'll get hurt.' Sigh.

"You're really hard to find you know. You keep on moving from town to another town. You're making me tired" said by a voice behind me.

I turned to face her. "I'm sorry. You know well why I do that."

"O h well. So, how are you? Does your magic still breaks?" Porlyusica asked.

"Yes…." I paused "….I saw Lucy awhile ago."

"Did you tell her?"

"No. I don't want her to get hurt because of me" I just replied sadly as I turned to face the waterfall in front of me again.

"I see. Let's go then. I'm going to check your condition" she just said and we started walking away from that fall.

She led me to a large tree, a tree house.

"Sit down" she commanded. She went to the table where different kinds of medicines were prepared. She opened her book of spells and read something before going to me. She started to cast some spell in front of my chest where my 'heart' was located. I don't even know if I could really call my heart a heart.

"Everything's still the same except for your magic" she said.

"Again" Sigh.

"Don't make that hopeless face. We'll find a way so you could return."

"It's already more than 2 years and we haven't found anything" I replied, looking down on the floor.

o o o

**Normal POV**

"She said she saw Erza. She said they talked for a while and after that, Erza left" Mira said, who's always on the guild's bar.

"Hm. Why would she do that? Knowing her, she's not the person who'll just disappear, show herself after 2 years and just leave again" master Makarov said who's sitting holding a mug of beer. "She even said that if she'll come back she'll end up hurting us?"

"Yes"

"What does that mean?" Makarov paused, trying to think deeply. "Mira" he said.

"Yes, master?"

"Call team Natsu and tell them to go look for Erza. Now" but before Mira could reply, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Master, let me do it" the blonde girl said, burning determination in her eyes. "Please let me do it. I'll find her and get her back."

"At least take Natsu and the others with you, Lucy" Makarov replied.

"No. I want to do it alone. Please."

After remaining silent for a moment, their master released a sigh and just let Lucy go alone. Even though he doesn't want her to go alone, he just didn't bother to push it because he knows very well that Lucy gets really stubborn when she's serious.

**Lucy's POV**

I went first to the town where I last saw Erza. I searched around the town and asked some people who might saw a girl with scarlet hair but it seems no one know her or even saw her. Knowing that I won't get any information from that town, I travelled again. I went to the next town for another search but still nothing. I travelled again going to the next town, and the next, and the next, and the next again but still no luck. I even searched every town's nearby forest.

I was searching for almost a month as I continued to travel going to the next town. I was at Erina, a very beautiful town, more beautiful than the town of Magnolia. Though it was really pretty, I don't have time for site seeing and it's really getting late and I'm really tired. I needed to find a place to spend the night. Fortunately, I got a really nice place. I dropped my things on the bed and headed to the bathroom for a warm bath. After taking a bath, I wore my robe and got out of the bathroom. I didn't really expect what I was going to see the moment I got out. I saw a beautiful human sitting on my bed. Her arms crossed on her chest.

"You should stop this" she said but instead of answering, I jumped into her arms making us fell on the bed making me on top. I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her deep and passionate. She moaned giving me the chance to enter my tongue inside her mouth. Our tongues met as I moved my tongue for dominance. I missed her addicting lips so bad. I missed exploring inside her mouth. I really wanted this to continue but we really need to part for air. We parted; I was looking at her while I was panting so hard. Taking that opportunity, she rolled us over so she'll be on top of me.

"Stop" she seriously said.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and asked seductively. "Why? Don't you miss me?" I don't really want anything that time, except for my wife who surprisingly appeared in front of me. I can't really stop myself from wanting to make love with my wife right now that I have her in my arms again. Erza didn't say anything. She just removed my arms around her neck and stood up and turned her back. Her action made me panicked, making me to stand up immediately, hugging her from the back.

"Please don't leave" I begged.

"Stop looking for me please. Don't make this difficult" she said.

"You're the one who's making this difficult. If you just have come back, then everything's won't be like this" I said against her back.

"Didn't I tell you? I can't go back. At least not right now" she said as she turned to face me. "I have to go and please. I'm begging you. Stop looking for me" as she walked towards the door. I grabbed her wrist, stopping her to leave.

"I-I'll let you leave. I'll wait for you but I won't promise that I won't just sit on a corner. I'll continue to look for you. I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back to my side. I promise" I said before letting my love go.

**VII: "Don't Cry"**

**Erza's POV**

I keep on running towards the deepest part of the forest. I felt so hot again. I felt like my body's going to explode. My magic's going to break out of me again.

**Lucy's POV**

I was at Arktuis town, still looking for Erza. I saw a girl who was running and I thought that she's going to stop in front of me but no. She keeps on running, not even looking at me, with an old woman following her. "Wait! Wait!" I called as I followed them. The next thing I knew, I was already at the middle of a forest. *Pant… *Pant… *Pant… I stopped, deciding to rest for a bit when I suddenly heard a scream coming from not so far away from me. I started to run again trying to find where the voice came from and that's when I saw her. She was kneeling on the ground, holding herself tightly as if there's something going to get out from her body. As I ran towards her, someone stopped me. I turned and it was Porlyusica who stopped me from getting close to the girl.

"Don't go near her now. It's dangerous" she said. I tried to get away from her hold but I can't.

"Why?! There's something happening to her! She needs help!" I said still trying to get free. "Let me go!" and at that moment I saw a large magic circle appeared just above the girl as she screamed painfully. The next thing I knew, I was inside a barrier, I was lying on the ground and saw Porlyusica standing beside me. I got up and scanned the place. My eyes widened. Almost half of the forest was wiped out. I saw the girl lying on the ground; she looks like she's already dead, with her upper clothes destroyed. I hurriedly ran to her. Her body was full of scratches and wounds. I knelt down beside her, my tears already streaming down my face. I tried to wake her up gently, not wanting to hurt her even more, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Don't cry. She's not dead. Let me heal her first" Porlyusica said, kneeling down on the other side of Erza. She healed Erza's wounds as she began to gain her consciousness again. She slowly opened her eyes and she stayed silent for a few seconds before looking at me.

"Lucy…." She said softly as her right hand slowly reached for me. I hold that hand gently and she weekly smiled at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm glad…" she smiled again and looked at me on the eyes. "D-did you s-see?..." I nodded again "…I'm sorry" she apologized weekly.

"Ssh…" I silenced her "…you need to rest for now." Her eyes was begging and asking me to not leave her. "I won't leave. I promise" I assured her as she smiled at me again.

"I'm done healing her but she needs to rest" Porlyusica said as we helped Erza stand up.

**IX: "I Can't Die"**

**Normal POV**

She was standing there surrounded by dead bodies. She was surrounded by blood, by scattered weapons on the ground. She was covered by wounds and scratches. Her armor was broken. The sky was covered by dark clouds. When she thought that it was really over, when she thought that she could already go back, she was wrong. She didn't notice the person who's standing behind her. When she does, she turned around but it was too late to dodge. It was a wounded knight, an enemy, trying to kill her and managed to stab Titania straight to her heart. Before she could fall to the ground, she managed to kick the knight sending him hard to the ground. Titania grabbed the dagger that was buried on her chest. She clutched the wound as blood started to flow. She walked away weekly not knowing where she's going. All she knew was she doesn't want to die. She doesn't want to leave that person and she promised to go back. She fell to her knees, '_I can't die…_' she thought desperately. She was now kneeling in front of a fall, her blood stained the ground. Wounded face was reflected on the water. Her eyes were already dull and lifeless.

**Erza's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. When I tried to get up, I felt a stab of pain on my chest. My chest was wrapped on bandages, even on my left leg, on my arm, on my neck and on my forehead. I looked around and realized that I was sitting on bed in someone's house. The house was full of books and medicines. 'Must be a healer who lives here' I thought and heard someone opening the door. I was surprised.

"Porlyusica?"

"It looks like you're okay" she just said as she sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Okay? What do you mean? Did something happen?" I confusedly asked.

"You don't remember? I saw lying down on the ground in front of a fall. You were dying, almost dead because of that" and she pointed on my heart level. I slowly touched the bandaged wound on my chest. Yes. I remembered now. I was kneeling in front of a fall knowing that I'm really going to die but someone found me. I begged that person to save me. I begged that person to do everything to not let me die. I begged because I don't want to die. The next I knew, I woke up on a bed and still alive.

"How?" I asked.

"I turned your heart into a core of magic. It still functions how a heart does. It beats. It could feel. The only difference was its increasing your magical power. That's the only effect I know for now since you just woke up. I didn't want to do it at first but you begged and begged to not let you die. You said that you can't die for that person so I did" Porlyusica explained.

"Thank you. I really am" and I remained silent. I really am thankful that I'm still alive but a part of me was sad because my heart was turned to something and I still can't go back.

**PRESENT**

"That's what happen and as time pass by, we discovered that her magic was unstable. Remember what saw from what happened on that forest? That's what happens when her magic overflows and she can't control it. She can't stop it when her uncontained magic wants to break out of her body. Now you know the reason she can't go back" she explained. We were at an old house beside a fall. She was sitting on one of her table's chair while I was standing beside the window, watching Erza who's standing beside the water. Her silky hair was dancing with the wind. She's still beautiful.

"Did you find something to stop it?" I asked, turning so I could face her.

"I did found one way but it's impossible."

"Impossible? Why?" I really wanted to help her. I want to help Erza. I want to take that obstacle away so we can be together again. So I can have her again. So she'll smile that bright smile again.

"A limiter but it's impossible to find one. It seems like no one knows what it is or where to find it" she explained.

"A limiter? As in it gives limit to her magic so it won't overflow?" and she just answered me with a nod. When she's about to answer again, someone suddenly appeared beside me.

"Hime" she called.

"Virgo?! What are you doing here?"

"The King of Spirits wants to see you, along with Erza and Porlyusica" she replied.

"What? I don't have time for that Virgo. I -" and she interrupted by talking again.

"He said that if you need a limiter he can give you as much as you want" she explained. I was really surprised by what she just said even Porlyusica.


	3. Chapter 10 END

**DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

**X: "Welcome Back"**

**Lucy's POV**

It's been 3 days since the spirit king casted a limiter to Erza and even gave her a limiter item for assurance but after that Erza went unconscious. The spirit king said that it's normal since it's just a small effect from the spell.

We are back at Porlyusica's place. Capricorn carried Erza and gently laid her down on the bed before going back to his world.

"I'm leaving" Porlyusica said. "And you can have this place. I don't need it anymore" she continued as she was walked towards the door.

"But this is yours" I replied.

"I don't need it since someone in this house already knows this place."

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry"

"Take care" she just said before leaving completely.

I went to bed where Erza is. I sat down beside her and caressed her cheek gently.

"Hey" I said softly. "Making me wait again? But I don't mind waiting for you, but, you should hurry and wake up. There are many people who are waiting for you" I said before lying down beside her.

**o o o**

It was already night when I woke up. When I felt that the person wasn't beside me anymore, I immediately stand up and called for her name but no one answered. Panic started to eat me but then I saw someone outside from the window. I went outside and silently stood in front of the fall. The scene was perfect. The musical sound of the fall, the moon reflected on the water and the scarlet-haired woman whose naked body was happily embraced by the crystal clear water coming from the fall.

_'Time stands still'_

_'Beauty in all she is'_

_'I will be brave'_

_'I will not let anything take away'_

_'What's standing in front of me'_

_'Every breath,'_

_'Every hour has come to this'_

Erza looked at me and then smiled. "Come" she called softly. I didn't waste anymore second and removed my clothes before joining her.

_'One step closer'_

My heart was pounding crazily as I was got closer and closer to her. When I was arms away from her, I gently wrapped my arms just below her chest and pulled her really close to me until her back was pressed against my front. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her right shoulder.

"Hello" I just greeted. I saw her smile before turning so we could face each other.

"Hi" she replied as cupped my face and showered me with gentle soft kisses on my forehead, on my eyes going to my nose, going to my left and right cheek, and finally, on my lips.

"I missed this" I said softly as smile was drawn on my face.

"Yeah. Me too."

I smiled. I'm so happy that I got Erza back. I'm so happy that I'm going back with her and that I would be able to be with her again.

"Welcome back" I whispered to her before kissing her under the moon light.

**-End-**

* * *

**AN: thank you for reading, for comments and everything ^.d**


End file.
